


In My Room

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Aromantic Jimmy, Internal Conflict, M/M, big projection hours guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: He's really hoping he won't fuck up this time, it's just hard to love someone romantically when you can't. Hell, he's a shitshow.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Kudos: 5





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a relationship, or, trying to be, my boyfriend understands and accepts me but sometimes y'just gotta write your feelings out, y'know?

Jimmy rolls over slowly, the sheets stick to him. There’s another person in his bed, and he was really trying this time, y’know? He’s pretty sure he’s broken or something, things are missing then.

Edgar sleeps soundly, and Jimmy really hopes he’s having a good dream. 

He knows they need to go back to school tomorrow, which would be fine, if it weren’t for the fact that he knows Edgar expects him to show romantic affection. He’ll try, because he has hope this time, that maybe he’ll feel something.

He stares absently at the lava lamp, green and yellow hues wash the space by the bed. He feels like maybe there was trauma associated with romance and maybe that’s why he can’t feel that type of affection? Since he has friends, and some of them are ride or die with him, he cares and respects them, and he loves his aunt, she was always understanding. So why doesn’t he love his partners?

Jimmy sighs, he wants to get up, he’s hungry. He moves but winces as Edgar wakes up,  _ shit- forgot he was a light sleeper. _

“Hm?” Edgar blinks slowly and rubs his face. Jimmy rests his hand on Edgar’s shoulder and pats him back, ”Nothin’ Eddie, just hungry.”

Edgar sits up, “Would you..um- like me to make you food?” his voice was slurred and he was probably just not processing things as fast.

Jimmy felt touched, but still not loved? That doesn’t make sense, ok. He’s stoked at the idea of getting breakfast in bed like, damn, but still nothing in the romance department unfortunately. 

“Sure, thank you.” Jimmy smiles softly, and Edgar kisses his cheek. Still nothing. 

After Edgar put his clothes back on, Jimmy sat at the edge of the bed. Ok, so he likes Edgar, at least. He knows that, they’ve known each other since 6th grade, he’s always been nice even when he wasn’t always nice back.

He should talk to Edgar about this, he should. He just doesn’t have the words, but Edgar’s smart, and he’ll know what to do. Hopefully. He really wants this. So he’ll find ways to make Edgar understand that he cares about him, but can’t love him. That..sounds bad, but he’ll just word it differently then.

Jimmy puts his underwear back on, and he waits for the food. He’ll figure it out, he just needs to find the words. 

He reaches for his phone and puts his music on. Edgar’s got sense, so he’s sure he’ll find words as well. Jimmy just doesn’t want to lose Edgar, because he wasn’t lying when he said he liked him, but one thing led to another- y’know.

Maybe he’s just afraid to commit? But he wants to be with Edgar, and still nothing. Shouldn’t there be guilt? Jimmy sighs. Fuck, man, feelings are hard. 

Edgar eventually came back with eggs and toast for them both, and Jimmy thanked him for the food. Jimmy ate slowly, if there was a time to discuss this, it was now. So he set his plate down and rested his hand on Edgar’s wrist.

Here it goes, “Hey, I got something to talk with you about.”

Jimmy just hopes Edgar will understand.


End file.
